1. Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to a rotation angle detector, a rotation angle detecting method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Background Art
In image processing apparatuses such as printers, facsimile machines, photocopiers, scanners, and multifunction printers (MFP), driving mechanisms are driven by drive motors. Accordingly, elements of an image processing apparatus are driven at specified speed to perform image processing such as image reading processes or image forming processes.
Conventionally, image processing apparatuses use magnetic encoders that include magnetic detectors to detect the rotation of rotating bodies, such that drive motors drive at a desired speed. The magnetic encoders serve as rotation angle detecting devices.